


Love Trumps Hate

by Rebelwerewolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, United States
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf
Summary: Finn's roommate goes out of town unexpectedly, leaving him to attend a community meeting by himself.





	Love Trumps Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fic for Stormpilot Week. It's only 3 months late, NBD...
> 
> Thank you [@thewightknight](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com) for the title!

Finn: _I’m outside. Are you here yet_  
  
Rey: _Omg you’re gonna hate me_  
  
Finn: _Let me guess. You’re not coming_  
  
Rey: _Sorry… I’m actually not even in the state right now_  
  
Finn: _WHAT?? Where are you_  
  
Rey: _California_  
  
Finn: _Wtf I just saw you this morning_  
  
Rey: _It was a last minute thing. My boss had a business trip but had to go to a funeral so he sent me_  
  
Finn: _This had better not be some excuse to skip out. You were the one who wanted to go to this thing_  
  
Rey: _No really look_  
  
_Rey sent a photo!_  
  
Rey: _Isn’t it beautiful? I’ve never seen so much green in February_  
  
Finn: _Well what am I supposed to do_  
  
Rey: _I’m really really sorry. I’ll make it up to you_  
  
Rey: _How about I cook dinner for a week after I’m back_  
  
Finn: _The only thing you know how to cook is ramen_  
  
Rey: _That’s not fair! I can also make pb &j and pizza_  
  
Finn: _Frozen pizza_  
  
Rey: _Do you want me to cook or not_  
  
Finn: _Fine but you didn’t answer my question_  
  
Finn: _What am I supposed to do now??_  
  
Rey: _Just go in! It’s not that scary_  
  
Rey: _Hey I just got to the hotel. Ttyl_  
  
Finn: _Wait Rey who was I supposed to talk to again? The guy your boss knows?_  
  
Finn: _DAMMIT REY_

“Fuck”, Finn muttered under his breath as he shoved his phone into his coat pocket. He wanted to run — go home, maybe pick up some wings along the way — anywhere to be away from the Cloud City Library and the community meeting being held in a conference room inside. “Stay calm. You can do this,” he whispered to himself as he walked toward the entrance. Besides, the bus only ran once an hour, so it wasn’t like there was anywhere for him to go.

A sign taped to the door read:  
_CONCERNED CITIZENS COMMUNITY MEETING_  
_6:30 - 8:00 PM_  
_WYNDHAM ROOM_

Finn didn’t know where the Wyndham Room was, so he approached the circulation desk where a diminutive elderly woman bustled about, scanning and sorting library books. “Are you here for the meeting?” she asked, adjusting her thick, round spectacles. Finn nodded, secretly glad that he didn’t have to open his mouth. “Second door on your left. You’ll see the sign.” Finn mumbled out a quiet “thanks” as he walked away.

As soon as he stepped into the meeting room, Finn was greeted by a handsome, dark-haired man who was brimming with energy. “Welcome to the concerned citizens meeting, or as I like to call it, the Resistance,” he said, grinning and giving a slight chuckle at his own joke. “I’m Poe.” Poe extended a hand, and Finn gave it what he hoped was a solid shake. “You can sign in over there and make yourself a name tag. We’ve got drinks and snacks at the back of the room.”

It wasn’t until Finn was filling out the sign-in sheet that he realized he had forgotten to introduce himself. Mentally, he kicked himself for leaving a bad first impression and decided to hide from Poe for the rest of the night to avoid any further awkwardness.

As luck would have it, Finn heard a familiar voice as he piled cookies onto a paper plate. “So… FN2187@gmail.com? I don’t know if I can call you that.”

“What?” Finn turned to Poe with a confused look.

“Your name tag.” Poe gestured with his Starbucks cup. Finn looked down. To his horror, he had written his email address on his name tag instead of his name. So much for a good second impression. Setting his plate of cookies down on the table, he ripped the name tag off his chest and crumpled it up with a dejected sigh. He considered walking out. He would never have to see any of these people again.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder. Poe’s hand. Finn could feel its warmth even through his winter coat. “So what do I call you, buddy?” Finn looked up. Poe’s soft brown eyes were filled with a kindness that immediately put him at ease.

Summoning his courage, Finn took a deep breath, lowered his voice as far as he could, and said, “Finn. My name’s Finn.”

“I like it.” Poe followed his statement with a mischievous lip bite, and at that moment, Finn made the decision to stay.


End file.
